Mating Season
by pouncinglioness
Summary: Sirius faces the guilt within himself to save Hermione from The Wolf Lupin has become. This is the story of how they recover from a night of hell and the kind of love that binds them together (horribly smutty and dramatic story is horribly smutty and dramatic)
1. Chapter 1

Greyback didn't need the change to become the wolf. He would have killed Hermione with his own human teeth. Lupin didn't know why he thought she was safer with him. As they were well away from Greyback or any civilization at all the full moon saw through him and at once his bones began breaking and reforming into a monster. '_I need Sirius!_' he thought through terror and agony. This place between hell and reality became a dream and Hermione's body became a wolfsbane of a different sort though not as strong. She was naked on the forest floor. Milky white in the moon pools, as though she were a part of the night sky itself, terrifying yet beautiful. The mating season of werewolves vibrated though his biological making. This body of his which so often betrayed him made the war within himself rage as though a victim of Judas's cradle were in his belly. What could he do? What the hell could he do? A scream like divine ice tore his throat like needles and as the last of his humanity slipped away from him he smelt relief.

Sirius black sprinted on his glossy four legs until he found them. Moony had obviously fought so hard against his curse and it had bought just enough time. Even in agony his dear friend was selflessly fighting. He growled viciously at the thing trapping his brother. Moony would take her if he didn't mark her as his own. What could he do? He stroked her soft skin with his tongue knowing it wouldn't be enough. Knowing that nothing would change what he had to do.

A howl split the night air drawing Hermione into conscience. With no idea what was happening, her mind drew the facts. _Outside, cold, woods, moonlight, howl, breathing, headache, FULL MOON! _She opened her eyes to see a sad, wounded Lupin whimpering and with pleading eyes begging her to stay away. She knew her beloved professor was there inside the monster that haunts him. She saw Sirius over her growling and whimpering. Noticing that she was awake he looked at her. His eyes were never more human than in that moment. The dog and yet the man. He looked so sad, apologetic even and terrified. She could have no idea what was going on when he stroked her naked cunt with his tongue. In her mind she felt pleasure with the warmth shutting out the cold against her skin in every touch but horrified. She couldn't scream or moan only tremble. He growled one last time and so slowly transformed into a human as he positioned above her. There was no time to do anything but save her. He did what he could, his soul swore it, but he couldn't save her from this. His erect shaft entered her. She screamed and he knew instantly that he had just taken her virginity. Guilt like death drew tears from his eyes as he pumped into her again. He couldn't help the moan, half pleasure half sorrow, escaped him as his head bent back. The tension and pleasure shook him and he trembled with her. It felt so good and so wrong. The wolf shook with rage while what was rightfully his was taken. He howled with anger. Sirius took slow smooth strides and as she relaxed, her body began to beg for more. The first true moan came from deep within her. It sounded only like pleasure. Her legs spread further, back arched, one hand gripping his shoulder the other in his soft black hair. He saw this change. His smooth stroked deepened and quickened, she groaned deep again and opened her body to him. "oh my god Hermione" he groaned and quickened yet more. This noise which burst from her was not a scream, moan, nor groan but a noise of desperation and desire. Pleasure spread through every vein like oxygen. "oh fuck!" his breathing couldn't be controlled anymore and he made quite a similar noise to her, almost a yell. Every thrust now erupted from Hermione a voice pushed from within her solar plexus. He was pounding into her steady and strong by this time. Almost to his limit he notices the wolf's claws digging into the ground as he watched them. Hermione's whole body shook and she orgasmed while he pumped into her hard and deep. Sirius followed her over the edge of oblivion, a true yell of release erupted from him as he fell onto her shaking with every unsteady breath. She felt his teeth on her neck and hot breath. He fought to breath calmly but it only caused his voice to push out into the forest with it. When at last alpha in him was calm and he knew the wolf was satisfied he rolled off of her and his chest moved freely with his heavy breathing. She saw him truly for the first time. Mind spinning, lungs splitting and eyes sparkling with adoration she saw him.

Padfoot curled up beside her. His gentle grey eyes looked at her. He was truly hurting. To show it he whimpered and touched his nose to her stomach. The Wolf was sleeping only a matter of feet away.


	2. Chapter 2

With tears in her eyes Hermione sat naked on the forest floor. Dirt and leaves were a less than ideal throne, scratching her. She awoke minutes ago with horrors in her head and two naked men beside her. Under any other circumstance naked men wouldn't be that big of a deal. She remembered so vividly the black dog whose tongue caressed her and Greyback's cold hands throwing her around a damp cave. Hermione was exceptionally smart and it didn't take an exceptionally smart person to know what would have happened had Lupin not fought him and taken her away. She heard the screams that now showed on his face in three dark gaps of raw flesh. Lupin had fought so hard for her. It never occurred to her to be just as scared scared of him until he dropped her and screamed in agony. She had never heard a man scream in such a way before. His bones cracked as the leaves now did under her naked bottom. She laid back down facing him and caressed his muscular arm. Sweet Remus would never hurt her on purpose. Even from inside the wolf she could see him, an almost impossible to detect look of sorrow and fear. What could he have done?

Hermione turned over to look into the face of battered Sirius Black. He saved her from her own savior and yet she still feared him. He took her last night. She still felt it, a change in her. She was a woman without innocence truly now. The fear still lingered, the blood dried now on her thighs. Tears still streamed down her face as she remembered, pleasure and fear, pain and hunger, a dance between a shining reality and horror. The nightmare would linger on forever it seemed.

Sirius awoke with his head throbbing and looked around to the source of a deep sobbing noise. This wasn't the first time he had awoken naked in the forest with a hurt and crying Remus. He saw Hermione on the ground. Images of the previous night came back to him. Instantly his body tensed and guilt overflowed. He got up, noticing the dry blood on his thighs and dick. Desperately he tried to disregard it but his stomach flipped over all the same. He tenderly lay down behind Remus and wrapped his arm around him gently. His body was bruised and beaten.

"You fought so hard my friend, there was nothing you could do," and Remus turned around and buried himself, helplessly weeping, into Sirius' chest.

"I could have killed her Padfoot," through his body a shudder vibrated them both, "I could have raped her, eaten her, dismembered her…" he choked on his own words. Gentle, sweet, affectionate Remus. How hard he fights the beast within him and how dearly he pays for a curse he never asked for. Sirius could not argue with him or say anything because he was so right. Nothing could stop this terror of last night. Sirius held him as gently and firmly as he could. The balance was hard to find because of his own trembling arms.

From behind them they heard a soft "It's okay you know," They jumped and turned around. "I'm okay. Nothing terribly bad happened."

"Yeah nothing bad happened… unless you count being attacked by werewolves, almost being raped and bitten for mating purposes… twice, then actually being raped, and waking up on the forest floor… but really nothing all that bad."

She held his gaze and smiled a sad, gentle smile. "Everyone loses their virginity sometime. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm alive, you're alive, let's go home. Please?" Tears dripped down her dirty bruised face of their own accord and as she tried to stand, she fell. Her ankle was broken. No one had noticed before now. The bone was twisted to an awkward angle and blackened.

They didn't want to look at her. She was naked, beautiful, too much so to be called anything less than perfect. To touch her would be a sin, but Siruis Black was in no position to be self-righteous. He picked her up and with a flick of his wand they were all at a spring. This place was warmer, sunnier, more green. He reached into her pocket and confiscated Hermione's wand and Remus'. Both made a rather unintelligent sound of indignity.

"What the fuck, Padfoot, give it back!" Remus wanted to get home and sulk in privacy.

"We aren't leaving until everything is fixed. One more word and I'll break all the wands and we'll have to walk back to England."

"Great. Where the fuck are we now?" Hermione was in no condition to be fucked with. Smirking, Siruis gave her a horribly playful look "Ireland."


	3. Chapter 3

_ Claws and hands._ _Everything is cold. The ground is like an awakened monster clawing at soft skin. A warm wetness is comforting but scary. Can't see, can't breathe. A howling and then…_

Hermione's scream lit the night. Remus and Sirius close by her woke in a panic. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes terrified. No amount of will power could help her move. The lungs inside her felt as though ice had grown there, with every breath moving and stabbing her.

"She's having a panic attack" a dark, sad voice reached out to her from the darkness. It was warm. It melted the ice a little bit. A warm hand fell gently on her stomach. Finally she could breath. A breath that almost sounded like a rough bark erupted from her and she breathed freely again. With all enthusiasm of her newfound respiratory functions she panted harshly, like breath was being forced from her, and tears poured out of her eyes. Without thinking she attached herself to the nearest person. Sirius stroked her hair and, despite his best efforts, let one single tear drop from his face onto her hair. She cried freely and without shame for the first time since the hell night. That's what they called it when they had to reference it. Hell night.

It was perfectly obvious what she had dreamt. He was dreaming about it too. Remus dreamt of the fear and horror as much as she did. Mostly though, he dreamt of her. Hardly to himself could he admit that. How could he dream of running his hand along her thighs? Most of all, how could he love it? He could say truthfully, however eaten by shame he may be, that he ached for her until dawn every night. Not daring to touch himself or admit that not only Moony, safe inside him for now wanted her, but that he did even more. He thought about her, dreamed of her, imagined her until his cock throbbed and ached into a climax of releasing agony. After all that she's seen, after everything she's already endured, he would still take her. It was all he could do not to touch her while she slept.

Hermione had fallen back asleep. Wept herself into exhaustion. While Remus was gone and Hermione slept was when guilt freely leaked from him, drenched him in ice cold fear and held him as he fell back asleep.

The time in Ireland (about two weeks now) was slightly and slowly productive. They we're getting though it in baby steps. Hermione could talk to them again. She no longer flinched when she was touched. She even smiled once in a while. Remus looked at her constantly. He had dreams that seeped onto reality. Tiny moan in his sleep were obvious markers, once in a while a growl even. That's how he knew that Moony wasn't the only one. Sirius had to get better. There was no choice.

Days rolled on into vapor. Damp Irish air was easy to breath. They were forced to work together to survive, the closeness was healing. Even in the midst of endless hurt, there was love between them. From the start and into the darkness they were connected by the chain of natural and pure love. The order was looking for them surely. One owl was sent to their loved ones at home to let them know everything was okay. Otherwise the three were completely alone together. Hermione was slowly recovered from the ruins. One day she seemed to be fully emerged from them altogether. Returned to her strength at last and in the wake of a stormy sky.

One night she opened her eyes at the clap of thunder. A small shelter though it was, she could see Sirius and Remus sleeping together on the other side of the fire. They loved with an old love. A love from the marauder days. She watched them affectionately. The two men who recently invaded her dreams in the most private way. With an awakening hunger she got onto all fours with her eyes never leaving them. Like a lioness in the firelight. Crawling to them she ran one delicate hand down Remus's muscular back. She ate his moan as thunder again reverberated off the tent and into the gently rolling hills. Her hands lead itself to his abdomen, caressing with each finger the defined bones below his chest. Upwards her hand drug nails into his sternum gently and down again to his sides never stopping the flow of touches. From his thigh to his shoulder and down again. Surely his erection had reached a zenith. Behind her she felt him before Sirius laid himself down next to her. She hadn't noticed that he had moved. Now the response was automatic, they kissed. The first drop of intimacy became a waterfall of emotion. The desire cascaded as it was finally let free. Hermione felt for the first time on so long, that she was safe and comfortable. Remus woke up. Before his sleep-heavy eyes could process what he was looking at she detached herself from Sirius and climbed onto Remus in one fluid motion. She kissed the man and the werewolf stirred in his chest. Alarming him he resisted her only to be captured by Sirius. The wamth of fire an bodies melted him. He felt only love in this confined space. Love was finally overflowing out of the souls and once the dam broke the contents could not be tamed again.

Finally the day came again for Remus to make the change. There was no safe place to go now. He agonized alone. Mating season lasted a full year, this was only the 3rd time since the hell night. At sunset he walked skyclad towards the water. Hermione ran to him.

"You won't go alone this time, Remus." The small but determined voice was behind him.

"Please Hermione, leave! It'll happen all over again!" he watched in stunned horror as she refused to move. Helpless, he swayed with the first pains. She had grown brave again. Brave and stupid. Remus screamed to the sky. Hermione had a plan. She would be Mooney's mate.

~ I'm terribly sorry munchlings that my updates have been so sporadic. College really takes it out of you!~


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat alone in the blue morning before the full moon. Nervous, but calm. She thought about how the order was reacting to them being gone more than a month. Harry was probably beside himself with worry; Ron was probably making a great show of his anger and crying at night. She shifted in guilt when she thought of them. She couldn't go back to Ron now. She used to love him, think of him as though he were a Hercules only she could see. But after being so long with men, real men, she saw him for what he must always have been, a momma's boy who threw tantrums and no more mature than a puppy. She hurt slightly for her lost emotions but looked back at the tent and smiled. She didn't owe Ronald her love, she was in love with her men. It's tragic really but so true. Now her thoughts were in a completely different place. She might have to choose some time. She had made up her mind to submit to the wolf. Would this end her time with Sirius? So much was unsure. There was so much she didn't know.

She calmed herself and thought of this most recent week. No one had made love, but everyone felt it. At night they slept in a pile, a naked pile of flesh and kisses. It was perfect. She wanted them so badly, but the intimacy was enough, she could live on it forever is she had to.

Sirius emerged from the tent, only half clad. He looked around and when their eyes met, he smiled. When he sat down behind her she leaned back and let him put his arms around her abdomen. "If I was Moony's mate, would I ever be able to be with you again?" She could feel his shock. "Not during the full moon. If I was anyone else never again, but Moony knows me, Remus loves me. They wouldn't hurt us. But during the full moon you would be at his mercy. Even during the rest of the month he would show himself to you through Remus. You would never be able to leave them. Ever. Are you sure you want that?"

Hermione thought for a moment, and considered everything that she would give up. "As long as I still have you both, I can do anything." He sighed and buried his face into her hair. It was getting pretty wild recently. "I wish we could stay out here forever," He said finally "where no one could ever judge us again." While she was trying to think of reasons why they had to go back sometime a thought occurred to her. "Sirius I'm already your mate aren't I?" he replied with a drowsy "Mm hmm.." and then he saw what she was saying. "Yeah you are as far as he's concerned. He would still take you if you offered yourself but… he has a pack mentality. You would be both." He had never thought of the consequences of that before. She smiled, that was what she wanted. "Hermione it's going to hurt a lot. He'll take you first, and then he'll bite you. You'll always have that scar. He's already pretty big too but after the change..." She almost giggled but thinking of how bad it would really hurt scared her. The three began their day and living off the land with no modern comforts to speak of was actually terrible. The night was what they all looked forward to. Tomorrow night was the night. Remus could not know of her plan until it was too late for him to stop it. He was becoming animalistic, moody, rough. Moony was so different than sweet, gentle Remus.

Hermione and Siruis were fast asleep. Remus awoke with Moony in his head. The harder he tried to fight the more difficult it was to focus on anything but his raging hard on and his beautiful Hermione. Moony wanted her bad. He could smell her mutual want from miles away. It drove the wolf crazy with heat. She was so naive. She had no idea of how terrible the wolf was. He couldn't hold back anymore. His lust mixed perfectly with Moony's just like it did so many years ago with Sirius. This time though, he was dominant. The power drove him mad. He was in setween human and beast as he pulled Hermione up by her hair and tore her one thin shirt off like it was made of mist. She screamed and looked terrified but also somehow excited. She could feel herself throbbing from her dream. Her scream became a sound that was neither fear nor pleasure but something more than both. He took her outside while Sirius was still trying to figure out what was going on and ran as far away from him as he could get before his lust overtook him. He was becoming more wolf than Remus not that there was much difference at the moment. With a low, dark growl he threw her on the ground. She was scared, but more wet than possible to be unwilling. He was glad she was strong instead a weak thing because she could have had any number of broken bones by this point. He took her without asking, without caring, and utterly without shame. He was too rough and too big to be doing this to such a small female. Hermione felt the pain, but also his desperation. She was the only one who could survive this and still love him after wards. He was thrusting hard and fast while she was on her knees in the wet grass. _How appropriate,_ she thought _doggy style, what else?_ Eventually she became used to his size and his power. She moaned louder every time he came back to her. After a time it became pure bliss. They moved together, every noise they made was a song they made together. Her sounds drove him mad, her scent made him calm; looking at her brought everything to a standstill.

After three hours of making love many times and rearranging and being as close as they could be without being one person, she fell asleep. He carried her home where Sirius was beside himself.

Remus sat her town in the tent and walked back outside to be met with a fist. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO SCARED IN MY LIFE YOU COMPLETE ARSE! YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER! I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE MOONY OR REMUS IT WAS THE WEIRDEST THING EVER AND YOU JUST TOOK HER OUT TO A FEILD AND RAPED HER!" Crying hysterically and unable to scream anymore he fell. Remus let two tears fall down his face before he fell to the ground with his lover. "I'm so sorry. I lost control. We wanted her so badly, he could smell that she wanted him too. It was exactly the feeling when Moony took you. She was so strong, Sirius. You're right, I could have hurt her. I'm ashamed but it was amazing. I was in between like I had never been before. Please come back darling, I'll never leave you." Sirius struggled weakly but eventually gave in and let Remus cradle him. He was jealous over both of the people he loved. Everyone felt the same here. Everyone was equally scared and equally loved. They had found a fucked up, crazy perfection. He didn't want his best friend to leave him, he had love Remus for too long. He equally didn't want him to take Hermione away. But all at once his fears lifted and he fell asleep.

Hermione awoke feeling so wonderfully comfortable in every place but one. Buried inbetween Remus and Sirius and caught in a tangle of arms she felt a surge of claustrophobia and got up. Hardly able to walk she collapsed outside. _Tonight's the night_ she thought with a twinge _now it's going to hurt more than ever_. With a shudder she went to get some water. Then a thought occurred to her that made her stop in her tracks. She would be having werewolf pups. She had until now thought of mating season as a pack of horny werewolves but he forgot about the reason. "Oh shit!" she said out loud and the reply from behind her was an apologetic breath of a laugh "A little sore are you?" Remus was behind her looking almost nervous. "Uh, ya think? I was pounded by an eleven inch dick for three hours with not so much as a freaking condom!" he winced and looked down. "I'm so sorry, love. I lost control." She limped over to him and held him as close as she could. "Jerk. Why do I love you? You're fuckin' scary." He made a ghost of a smile and kissed her on top of her head. "Maybe Sirius will let us go home now. I think we're better don't you? There's no reason to put you through any more of this." She thought about it and suddenly got a little angry. "Why? So that everyone at home can judge us and try to keep us apart? Is that what you want?" He looked so sad she felt it in her heart like a slow poison. "Would you rather me come after you tonight and bite you and rape the hell out of you again? So what if we love each other?! So the hell what if the three of us are perfect? You will always get hurt! Always!" His hands were in a painfully tight grip around her arms. She felt rejected and hurt like she had never been before "Fuck you! I love it! I love being hurt! I love how I get raped every month or so and I love how mean you are! It's just wonderful isn't it?!" at this she slapped him harder than her sarcasm ever could "Being without you would hurt so much worse though! I'm never going to give either of you up! You love me too I know you do!" He was flabbergasted. She ran away and he didn't even try to stop her.


End file.
